Secrets Kept
by immnony
Summary: Robin knows something's up when Bruce suddenly picks him up from school. But this strange act turns into a fight for his life when someone from Batman's past turns up and wants both their heads.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story ever published. Please review, even if it's a flame. I need criticism. I know it's not well written but... OH WELL! Enjoy. :) **

"Dick," Bruce said, waving his arm slightly to catch the teen's attention. Richard hurriedly issued a goodbye to his friends and approached his adoptive father. Bruce Wayne was a busy man and rarely ever picked Dick up from school. It was Alfred's job.

"What're you doing here? Is Alfred okay?" Dick asked, concern lacing his voice. He didn't know what he'd do if Alfred was hurt.

"Alfred's fine, Dick. I just thought I'd pick you up today," Bruce said as Dick opened the door of the car and buckled himself in. "How about we head back to the manor and change? It's going to be a long night." Bruce chuckled to himself as he pulled away and began the trip back to the manor.

So many things were going through Dick's mind at this point. It was strange enough having Bruce pick him up from school but him to be laughing? Something was definitely going on.

The ride back was quiet. Bruce wouldn't even be bothered with small talk about school. He gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white, sometimes giving his ward half glances.

Bruce was still silent as they pulled up to Wayne Manor. The billionaire disappeared inside the mansion before Dick was even out of the car. Shrugging it off, Dick lifted himself out of the car and lazily walked into his home.

"Master Dick," Alfred said with a slight bow as Dick entered. That was yet another thing to add to the string of weirdness. If Dick and Bruce came home together Bruce was always Alfred's top priority. Dick was still important, but Alfred would never personally greet Dick if Bruce had just come home as well.

"Hey Alfred," Dick said, acknowledging the butler's hello. "I don't have any homework so I'm gonna watch some TV." Dick began walking toward the remote lying on the table but was stopped by Alfred's surprisingly strong grasp to his wrist.

"I believe Master Bruce wished for you to change into your _evening_ wear, didn't he?" Alfred emphasized the word evening so that Dick would realize he meant Robin costume.

"Fine," Dick grumbled as he reached for the secret button leading to the Batcave. He found Bruce… no, Batman, already there, working on the massive computer.

"Get changed and be ready to leave for Mount Justice," Batman ordered, never once looking up from his computer. Dick did as he was told and soon returned to his mentor's side, clad in a red tunic, black tights, and a black cape with a yellow inside. His mask was hanging around his neck as he ruffled his hair.

"Robin, hurry up," Batman snapped. Robin grumbled a complaint but pulled his mask up. He met his partner at the zeta tubes, where Batman had already typed in the coordinates. Robin knelt down to fix his boot just as an announcement came on over the computer. It was the Gotham police.

Robin head jerked up as Commissioner Gordon's voice crackled. Another cop replied and Robin turned to hear their conversation. Had someone broken out of Arkham? Robin never got to find out because Batman gave him a shove and sent him tumbling into the zeta tubes.

Robin heard the computer announce his name as he fell face first onto the floor of the mountain. Growling irritably he picked himself up as the computer announced the other half of the dynamic duo.

"What was that for, Bats? What if Joker got out? That could've been serious," Robin snapped. He loved missions with the team but nothing beat taking out a baddy in Gotham.

"The Team has a mission so you're staying," Batman said, giving a slight glare. Robin gave a glare back but it was gone once he saw his friends rounding the corner.

"We heard the computer announce you guys. Do we have a mission?" Kid Flash asked. He loved missions because baddies in Central City were nothing compared to what the Team dealt with.

"There's been an attempted break-in at the Metropolis Art gallery. There is reason to believe they will strike again. The Team will be going on a covert mission to make sure nobody breaks in tonight," Batman explained. Robin droned him out, his mind running through all the bad guys he knew that would steal from an art gallery.

"There were no prints left and the security guards said they didn't see or hear anything or anyone come in." Robin heard the last part. That cut out most of the villains he was thinking of.

"What exactly did they try to steal?" Miss Martian asked. All eyes turned to the big Bat, awaiting an answer.

"Three priceless sets of necklaces from ancient India," Batman responded gruffly. Robin's eyes narrowed as his list of villains was narrowed to just one.

"That sounds like Catwoman," he voiced curiously.

"My thoughts exactly," Batman replied.

"I thought you liked handling Gotham's villains yourself," Robin said. "Why send the team after Catwoman?"

"There is something in Gotham that demands my attention," Batman growled, glaring once again at his partner, daring him to say more. Robin stood down and watched Batman leave.

"Never thought I'd see Batman giving the bat-glare to Robin," Kid Flash teased. Robin couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. Batman would never just _let _the Team go after Catwoman. Things in Gotham had to be really rough. Why would Batman not let Robin go with him?

* * *

*Time skip*

"Remember, this is a covert mission. Stay quiet and out of sight," Aqualad said as the Team prepared to exit the Bio-ship. M'gann turned invisible and Kid Flash tapped the logo on his chest, turning his uniform to a deep grey color.

Robin was the first out of the ship. He landed silently on the roof, got a good look at the surrounding area, and signaled the rest of the Team. Silently the Team slipped out until they were all standing directly above the room storing the necklaces. A good twenty guards were stationed around the room.

Robin's mind was not on the mission. He couldn't stop thinking about how suspicious Batman and Alfred had been around him. They were hiding something, but what? Batman kept a lot of secrets, but Alfred was never in on it.

"-bin? Robin, are you listening?" Artemis snapped, shaking the Boy Wonder's shoulder. Robin's head jerked up and he glanced around. Everyone was gone but Artemis and him. When had everyone left?

"We're staying on the roof. Wally and Superboy are taking the ground. M'gann and Kaldur took the inside shift." Hearing this, Robin instantly pulled out his wrist computer. He brought up a security feed so he could see what was going on. Artemis scoffed and laid her bow down, leaning against the roof's railing.

"So, what's Catwoman like? You acted like Batman usually wouldn't have us doing this," Artemis asked curiously, staring out at the city.

"Selina? She's pretty sly. She's an excellent thief. Quick on the uptake usually, but this is different. She's been weeding her way out of the crime business. I didn't expect her to try and rob a gallery, especially one in Metropolis," Robin said, joining Artemis in staring out at the beautiful city.

"People change, Boy Wonder," a voice said from behind. Robin and Artemis whipped back, weapons ready, staring into the face of Selina Kyle. Her black leather outfit looked cut up and she had a deep purple bruise on her cheek.

"I thought you said you wanted to be a hero," Robin said calmly, hand gripped tightly on a birdarang.

"And I thought you said you were sick of being treated like a child," Catwoman hissed back. Robin glared his version of the bat-glare.

"I'm not treated like a child." Slowly Catwoman had been inching her way forward. Artemis hadn't noticed and Robin was too distracted to realize it either.

"Then how come Bats sent you after me, when Gotham's in an uproar? Wanna know why I robbed? Because things are bad in Gotham, kid. A certain someone broke out and wants revenge on you and the Bat. He's paying big money for anyone who can capture you two and bring you to him. My apartment was ransacked so I'm skipping town until things die down a bit. He's got every thug in Gotham hunting you two down. Bats doesn't think you'd be able to handle it so he's sending you after me instead." Catwoman was much closer now and swung her leg out. She caught Robin's side and he stumbled backwards.

Artemis shot an arrow but Catwoman avoided it with ease. Robin tried to knock her feet out from underneath her but she caught his legs. She flew a fist at him but he dodged and kicked her stomach.

The whirling of a nearby helicopter brought the fight to a sudden stop. "Sorry little birdy, but this is where I leave you," Catwoman shouted over the helicopter propellers, giving Robin one last punch to the temples and causing his legs to lock. He crumpled and she took off across the rooftop before leaping, landing right inside the helicopter. Artemis tried shooting another arrow but the helicopter moved too fast and she missed.

Robin groaned from the ground and sat up, rubbing his head. Artemis knelt beside him as M'gann's worried voice popped into both of their heads. _Did she get away?_

_Yes,_ came Robin's tired reply as Artemis helped him to his feet. _But I don't think she was after the necklaces._

_ Then what was she after?_ Conner asked.

_Robin,_ Artemis hissed.

_What do you mean she's-! _Kid Flash started.

_We will discuss this later. If she is gone then we serve no purpose here. We shall talk back at Mount Justice._ The calming voice of their leader, Aqualad, ordered. Everyone mumbled their agreements and within the minute all six of them were bucking up and flying back to the mountain in the bio-ship.

Batman had some serious explaining to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it's immnony again. This is chapter 2 of Secrets Kept. I had no inspiration for this chapter but I hope you like it.**

"Okay, we're back and we've all showered. Will somebody explain what Artemis meant when she said Catwoman was after Robin?!" Wally demanded. He hated being left out of the loop, especially if Artemis knew.

The Team sat comfortably in the living room. Well, most of the Team. Robin was standing in the corner, rigid and lost in thought. Artemis gave him a concerned glance when he didn't give a smart mouth response to Kid Flash's complaint. She wished she could say something, but Robin obviously wasn't in the mood.

"Catwoman came to tell Robin Gotham's gone ballistic. Someone broke out of Arkham and wants Batman and Robin. They've got all the villains in Gotham after them," Artemis explained softly, looking at the expressions on her teammates faces. They ranged from anger to fear to concern.

"Whoever it is, they obviously have connections if they can control all the villains of Gotham," Wally remarked.

"Why would somebody go through this much trouble for you two?" Miss Martian asked. She still wasn't the best at understanding the human ways and especially didn't understand the villains of Gotham.

"Because they're stupid," Conner growled, his arms folded across his chest. He didn't want to see Robin hurt any more than the others.

"If they've got as much control as Catwoman said, then it limits who it could be," Robin grumbled, taking a seat with the Team. "I first thought about Joker, but he'd never offer money for our capture. It could be Killer Croc, but I doubt he's smart enough to think of getting the others to help him.

"I also thought about Ivy. She's pretty seductive, but she hates humans so I don't think she'd be willing to work with them. Honestly, every villain I could think of has a reason for not wanting something like this to happen," Robin admitted shamefully. It was hard for the Boy Wonder to admit he didn't know something.

"Recognized: Batman 02," the voice recognizer stated as the Dark Knight entered the mountain. He walked into the living room and Robin immediately knew something was wrong. He was hurt. The Batman was hurt! Robin had seen Batman injured, but never anything Alfred couldn't fix. This was different. Batman's expression was slightly pained and every step seemed to send knives through his body.

"Team, leave," he ordered gruffly. Without a word the Team got up and went to their designated rooms. Only Aqualad, Robin, and Batman remained. Batman shot Aqualad a look. "That includes you, Kaldur," he added. The Atlantean nodded and left quietly. Once everyone was gone Batman's expression darkened.

"Something has come up with Agent A, so you'll need to stay here for a few days," Batman said. Robin wanted to yell at him but knew it wasn't the time. Instead he bit his tongue and forced himself to nod.

"I'll call you when Agent A returns." Batman turned on his heels and left for the zetas. Right before leaving he turned back to Robin. "Stay on Mount Justice, Robin," he added, his voice almost concerned. Almost. It was harsh and cold to anyone else, but Robin knew the Bat must have reasons and while he fully intended on questioning his mentor on his lies he knew to let it go for the time being.

* * *

"Well?" a voice asked from the shadows of the warehouse. Selina folded her arms stubbornly, popping her hip out and drumming her fingers impatiently.

"I told him," she replied harshly. "But you promised to leave Robin out of this. He had nothing to do with it." Catwoman had a slight relationship with Batman, but she knew he'd be able to handle himself. Robin, on the other hand, was young, and she honestly doubted he'd live through an encounter like this.

"I promise a lot of things, sweetie," the voice growled. "Here's your money so stop complaining." Ten grand was slid across a table. Catwoman snatched the money up before it could be taken away from her.

"You have to understand he's only a child. He had no part in any of this," Catwoman pleaded once more. The horrible shadow laughed hollowly. The sound of a gun cocking back echoed throughout the warehouse.

"When he donned that costume he was brought into this. It's his decision and I swear both the Bat and the Bird will pay for what they did," the shadow spat the words out as if they were acid.

"Fine," Catwoman said simply, turning on her heels and leaving the warehouse. It made her sick to think that she contributed to Robin's inevitable death.

* * *

Robin had trouble sleeping in the Mountain that night. Nobody was there but Miss M, Superboy, and himself. Wally was back in Central and Artemis was in Stay city with her 'uncle'. Even Aqualad was gone, having returned to Atlantis for an important dinner with the queen. So the Cave was unnaturally quiet and there was no noise to lull Robin to sleep.

His mind was still on Bruce's lies, which didn't help sleep come either. It was obvious Batman didn't want Robin in Gotham for the time being, but how long would he have to stay at the Mountain?

When Robin finally managed to get some sleep it was full of nightmares. He'd close his eyes for mere minutes before shooting awake with a scream. And the worst part was that he couldn't remember what any of the dreams were about. It was just a sense of horror that remained afterwards that assured him he had had a nightmare.

After what seemed like an eternity it was morning. Robin took a shower to try and give him some energy but he was exhausted. Usually if he had a nightmare Alfred would help him relax but at the Cave there was no one. Sometimes Robin could talk to Wally, but he didn't want to show that much weakness around his friend.

That was how Robin found himself already in the training room by seven o'clock in the morning. He was barely able to keep his eyes open but he knew Batman would never accept that as an excuse. Batman… Robin still had a few bones to pick with his adoptive dad.

Robin, mind still on Batman, trained for nearly an hour. It was simple, gymnastics, punching bags, accuracy. But Robin was not performing up to par. He thought about skipping out on the Team and heading back to Gotham, but that would only irritate Batman even more and possibly get him in trouble.

"Robin, my friend, have you been up for long?" the sudden voice of Aqualad startled Robin out of his thoughts. He didn't outwardly flinch but still cursed himself for not realizing Aqualad was there.

"Not really," Robin lied. "How was Atlantis?"

"I have missed my home," Aqualad said with a smile. "It was… enjoyable… to see some of my friends again. How was the Cave?" Robin's eyes narrowed and his head cocked to one side.

"How'd you know I stayed over?" Robin asked. Aqualad didn't miss a beat, as if he had rehearsed his answer.

"I saw you never zetaed back to Gotham when I returned," he replied. Robin nodded and any other day would have accepted that answer but not today. Today that seemed too planned and forced of a response to be normal. Had Aqualad spoken to Batman?

"Oh no!" came a feminine voice, M'gann, from the kitchen. Aqualad and Robin's heads shot up at the cry. They'd been trained to respond to words like that.

Aqualad laughed as the smell of smoke wafted into the training room. "I believe Miss Martian has made breakfast," he joked, turning to leave the room. Robin followed, wiping the last of the sweat from his face.

"Oh, welcome back Aqualad!" M'gann's squeaky voice cheered when she noticed Kaldur enter the kitchen with Robin. "I was trying to make pancakes but…" M'gann stopped and glanced at the frying pan. On it was what could only be described as a withered piece of charcoal.

"I thought since it was more than just Conner and me in the Cave I could make breakfast for everyone. I'm sorry." M'gann dipped her head and blushed. Superboy rose from his seat in the nearby living room and tried (and failed) to comfort her.

"It was sweet either way," Robin said with an apologetic smile.

M'gann smiled back sheepishly. Realizing she wasn't going to do anything Robin dug in the refrigerator. He pulled out eight eggs and cracked them on a frying pan different from the one with M'gann's breakfast remains.

Calmly Robin made breakfast for the Team. Everyone gladly accepted except Conner, not that that was surprising. Robin had to put the plate in front of the clone before he finally ate.

All during breakfast Robin felt like something was off. His friends were watching him closely. M'gann looked nervous and jittery when Robin got up to put his plate in the dishwasher. It irritated him but he didn't want to yell at his Team for his own paranoia.

At least, he didn't intend to yell until Superboy decided to speak up. "Why doesn't Batman want you in Gotham?"

Robin's face visually paled. Batman had spoken to Team. Superboy's question verified Robin's thoughts. "He's treating me like a child," Robin sneered, clenching his fists. He hated being treated like a child, especially by Batman.

"My friend, calm. I am sure Batman is only looking out for you," Aqualad said, laying a hand on Robin's shoulder. He shrugged it off angrily. Batman wanted Robin out of Gotham so badly that he'd gotten the Team to help. Their job was obviously to keep Robin in the Cave.

"By having my friends babysit me while he's off fighting some crazy man?! That's not looking out for someone," Robin snapped. He turned and punched the kitchen's wall before storming off. How bad could the villain in Gotham be that he couldn't handle it?

* * *

"Sir, Robin wasn't in Gotham today," an unnamed thug announced to the shadow in the warehouse. A hollow laugh echoed throughout the area and the thug visibly shook.

"He will come. The Batman cannot keep his partner away forever," the shadows replied. An eerie feeling fell over the warehouse and the thug wished he had become a doctor like his parents wanted.

* * *

Robin didn't know where he was going, but he ended up on the beach beside the Mountain. He needed to cool down and the beach was the best place for it. Nobody would bother him and nobody could lie to him. Lying on his back Robin stared at the late morning clouds. It was so different from Gotham, where smog blocked out any beauty the city might have.

Robin continued lying, still thinking about everyone's lies. It was one thing for Bruce and Alfred to lie to him, but to bring the Team and possibly the League in as well was too much. Did Batman truly not trust him? Catwoman's words rang clearly in his ears. Bats doesn't think you'd be able to handle it…

"Dude, you broke the kitchen," a familiar voice teased from behind. Robin's head lifted lazily as he stared into the green eyes of his best friend.

"Sorry, lost my temper," Robin said, rising to his feet to face his friend.

"What happened?"

"Oh, like Batman didn't tell you," Robin hissed a little too violently. Kid Flash was taken aback.

"Tell me what? I've been in Central all morning."

"About keeping me away from Gotham. He told the Team to make sure I stay in Happy Harbor. It's disastrous, heavy on the dis," Robin grumbled. Kid Flash's face turned to one of concern. He was still in his civvies and didn't mind plopping down in the sand. Robin followed reluctantly, not really wanting to get sand in his Robin uniform.

"It could be someone seriously dangerous," Kid Flash said. "What if it's Zucco and he's found out you're really Dick Grayson?" Robin sighed. Here came the 'what if' questions.

"Batman would've let me handled Tony Zucco. It's got to be awful, but what's the point of me helping if he sends me away?"

"C'mon dude, has Batman ever done something that didn't serve some kind of purpose?" Robin didn't reply. Wally was right. Batman had reasoning, even if it was stupid. But that didn't make what he did right.

"Canary's gonna be here soon. How about we head inside and warm up?" Kid Flash offered kindly. Robin smirked and smacked his friend upside the head.

"Stop being a dork," he teased. "I'll be inside in a minute," he said. Kid Flash nodded and in a blur vanished inside the Cave. Robin sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. How much longer before he could go home?

"That was cute," a woman taunted from the tree line. Robin turned and found Catwoman in the distance, approaching quickly. He gripped a birdarang tightly. "Oh please we already know how this will end," Selina teased. Robin stood tall, not shifting at all.

"Why are you here?" Robin asked seriously, voice dark.

"To warn you," she snapped back. "Batman can't handle Gotham by himself. Villains are rebelling in numbers. The crime rate is higher than I've ever seen it. Everybody's on a man hunt," Catwoman stopped and stabbed a finger at Robin's chest. "For a certain little bird and Daddy Bats. I don't want you getting hurt, but Batman can't stop them, and he refuses to acknowledge that he needs help."

"How do I know you aren't tricking me into returning so you can kidnap me yourself?" Robin questioned. Trust no one. Not right now.

"Because they're after me too. The know I tipped you off. So unless you want your secret identity cover blown I suggest you listen to me, alright Dick Grayson?" Robin's eyes narrowed behind his mask.

"Understood, Selina Kyle," Robin countered. Catwoman smirked.

"I'll take you back. We work together and take the load off your old man, okay?" she asked. Robin nodded and the two shook hands. Back in the Cave Black Canary was watching the whole thing. But she didn't hear anything. She saw Robin shake hands with a criminal and then leave with her.

"Attention League, Robin's left Mount Justice with Catwoman. We're assuming a hostage situation but… he left by choice," she said on a comm link to the Watchtower. There was no response as the meeting room was too shocked. Only one thought was going through their mind.

Traitor.

**Woah intense ending huh? Anyway I really don't like the title 'Secrets Kept' so if anyone can think of a better title tell me. Also has anyone guessed the villain? I finally decided who it would be (sorta). If you guess right then I praise you because I don't even know the right answer. Please review, they're appreciated. **


	3. Author's Note

Heya! It's immnony. I know this isn't a chapter and I'm sorry, but Drumline and Softball are kicking my butt right now. This is a preview. I should have the rest of the chapter up by Wednesday. My real life fanfic friends Angela K. Lostey and Darkershadesworktoo are going to beta it so there shouldn't be any grammatical errors. If there are blame them not me. Anyhow I'm really sorry about not being able to update, but I've not been getting home from school until around nine thirty and yesterday I spent all day at a Drumline competition (first place bass line turn up!)

One more thing, has NOBODY guessed the villain. I need someone other than Lostey and Darkershades to guess because I don't even know who the villain is yet and your guesses are going to help me decide. It's not Joker or Tony Zucco or Poison Ivy. It's most definitely NOT ALFRED! It's not Bruce Wayne (Bats), Jason Todd, Tim Drake, Terry McGinnis, Bat Mite, Damian Wayne or Babs. It's also not Spongebob, my goldfish, Kcid Nosyarg (from TT) or Sebastian from Black Butler. All of these were guesses from Darkershadesworktoo because that boy is an idiot. -_-

"Don't touch anything," Catwoman ordered as she led Robin to her Mercedes. He got in the passenger side while she took the driver's seat. She sped through downtown Happy Harbor, eyes focused on the road. Robin reminded silent, still cautious of working with Catwoman.

"Aqualad to Robin, are you okay?" Robin's communicator buzzed in his ear.

"I'm fine," Robin replied softly. Catwoman glanced over curiously. Robin mouthed the word 'Team' to her. She rolled her eyes and went back to paying attention to the road.

"The cameras saw you leave with Catwoman? Are you sure you're alright?" There was silence on Robin's end for a while.

"I'm sorry," Robin finally replied, "but Gotham needs me. I have to go back and she's my only way of getting there."

"Robin, this is Superman," a much more mature voice rang through the comm. "You realize if you go with Catwoman you aren't only betraying Batman's trust but the League's as well?" Catwoman gave Robin a look that told him it was his decision. He was being given the choice to leave and return to the League or stay and risk losing his status as a superhero. And although Robin didn't want to admit it, he knew what his choice had to be.

"I'm sorry," Robin repeated. There was no noise, and Robin felt like crying.

"Very well," Superman said his voice cold and dark. "You've made your choice. Don't expect help from the League. You're being treated as a villain in League systems from now on. Batman will be disappointed."

"I'm doing this for Batman!" Robin snapped before the comm cut off. The League had shut it down. He was about to go headfirst into an all-out war against Gotham and there was no one on his side but Catwoman.

Again sorry for this not being a full chapter. I'm working on it.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update, but I finally wrote out chapter 3. (it's not my best...)**

**I just realized I haven't been putting a disclaimer on this story, so here it is. I don't own Young Justice, or DC comics, or anything else. **

**One more thing, the reviewers.**

_**tardis-blue-jay- **_**yeah,****I hated that preview too. I'll leave it up as an author's note, but I really didn't like it. (not that this is much better)**

_**Glacier22- **_**Thanks! We kicked ass but I was too tired to write afterwards lol.**

_**Yuu101cutie-**_** I have NOT forgotten the story line. I had certain things that had to be done for my ideas to make sense.**

"Don't touch anything," Catwoman ordered as she led Robin to her Mercedes. He got in the passenger side while she took the driver's seat. She sped through downtown Happy Harbor, eyes focused on the road. Robin reminded silent, still cautious of working with Catwoman.

"Aqualad to Robin, are you okay?" Robin's communicator buzzed in his ear.

"I'm fine," Robin replied softly. Catwoman glanced over curiously. Robin mouthed the word 'Team' to her. She rolled her eyes and went back to paying attention to the road.

"The cameras saw you leave with Catwoman? Are you sure you're alright?" There was silence on Robin's end for a while.

"I'm sorry," Robin finally replied, "but Gotham needs me. I have to go back and she's my only way of getting there."

"Robin, this is Superman," a much more mature voice rang through the comm. "You realize if you go with Catwoman you aren't only betraying Batman's trust but the League's as well?" Catwoman gave Robin a look that told him it was his decision. He was being given the choice to leave and return to the League or stay and risk losing his status as a superhero. And although Robin didn't want to admit it, he knew what his choice had to be.

"I'm sorry," Robin repeated. There was no noise, and Robin felt like crying. "Gotham needs me. Batman needs me. Catwoman agrees. I didn't want to skip out like this, but you would've never let me go otherwise."

"Batman can handle himself. He gave orders for you to stay in Happy Harbor, Robin. It's dangerous in Gotham right now. There's a reason he wants you at the Cave."

"I'm doing this for Batman!" Robin snapped harsher than he'd planned.

There was a sigh from Superman. "Robin I understand that you think you're doing the right thing, but you're going about it wrongly. Catwoman is a villainess and shouldn't be trusted." Catwoman scoffed at that and rolled his eyes.

"She's the only one trying to help! The rest of you plan on letting Batman get himself killed! I'm sorry Superman, but Gotham is my city too, not just Batman's." Robin turned off his comm. He hadn't expected the League to be happy, but he had hoped they would understand. He was about to go headfirst into an all-out war against Gotham. He had hoped he could trust the League or Team for backup, but he'd bailed and was going to pay the price. There were hundreds of villains after him and there was no one on his side but Catwoman.

The rest of the ride to Gotham was quiet. Robin was fuming silently and Catwoman didn't care enough to break his thoughts. She could only think of the warehouse and what was going to happen.

* * *

"We had a deal!" A voice from the shadows of the warehouse roared. Catwoman flinched as a fist slammed into the table, cracking it down the middle.

"You broke the deal when you pulled Robin into this! I told you he had no part in any of this feud! This is purely yourself and Batman! He's only a kid!"

"A kid who is destined to become the Batman!"

"I'm done! I won't let you kill the kid because you've got beef with Bats. I steal, but I've got morals. I have a conscience," Catwoman snapped before turning on her heels. The shadow crept forward until the shape of a man formed. He wore a brown suit and fedora hat. He gestured to a machine in the corner of the warehouse. It was a tracker with the names of all the villains in Gotham.

"I have hundreds of others at my disposal. You think you're different? You're just a pawn," the man hissed. He pressed a button and a henchman standing in the back of the room exploded loudly, his bloody insides splattering the walls. Catwoman cringed.

"I can erase any bad moves just like this," the man laughed. Catwoman could see her own reflection against the darkness and realized how afraid she looked.

"Fine, I'll do what you say," she struggled to croak out without faltering.

* * *

"We're here," Catwoman said as she and Robin approached the farmland outskirts of the city.

"But it's a twenty minute walk to downtown," Robin whined slightly. He was expecting Catwoman to drop him off right in the middle of the action.

"Then get started; it'll get dark soon," she snapped as Robin left her car. "I can't be seen helping you. That makes me a target," she said in a lighter tone. "So get going." Robin rolled his eyes and started fiddling with his wrist computer. There was no way he was walking all the way to Gotham. His r-cycle was on its way to his location.

Catwoman, without a word, took off the other way down the road. Robin knew that although she wasn't there that she still had his back. That was more than he could say for the League. Sure, they weren't too mad, but they were going to be reluctant to help someone who so easily ignored instructions.

Robin was thankful when his motorcycle rolled up by itself. That would save him a twenty minute walk through thick farmland, where the stench of manure alone could suffocate you. He had driven for not even fifteen minutes when his r-cycle suddenly lurched forward.

Standing in front of him thirty paces away was a villain he knew well. Poison Ivy stood smugly, her vines caught in the motorcycle's wheels. Robin growled and reached for the birdarangs in his utility belt.

"Are you the one who's after me?" Robin asked cautiously, keeping his eyes peeled for any of her vines. She wasn't attacking yet and hopefully he could keep it like that.

"I'm after the money, yes," Ivy replied. "But I didn't plan this." Vines shot out at the boy. Robin flipped easily over them and threw his birdarangs, slicing the nearby plants.

"If you aren't after me; who is?" Robin pestered, continuing to avoid the thick vines slithering after him like snakes.

"I'm not giving him away that easily, kiddo," Ivy sneered. Robin was caught from behind by a vine and crashed to the ground. His forehead connected with the asphalt and he groaned. Ivy gave him no time to react and quickly sent more vines after the boy.

Robin struggled to his feet and dove from the vines. He threw a smoke bomb to help. The air filled with thick smoke, and Ivy couldn't see where Robin was anymore. He ripped the dying plants off his motorcycle and hopped on.

Robin sped off toward Gotham. It was closer now, only a few minutes more. Ivy heard him and sent one last vine after him. It sliced his calf but otherwise Ivy hadn't done damage.

Robin could only hope the rest of Gotham was as easy to beat as Poison Ivy. It wasn't like her to fight for money. She usually had some strange ulterior plant motive for everything. This didn't seem like her kind of act.

Robin felt for his forehead. He wasn't bleeding thankfully, so his only real concern was his calf. The slice didn't hurt and Robin figured it wouldn't bleed too much.

Robin, after driving cautiously for a few minutes, was forced to suddenly dive from his motorcycle. Patrolling directly beside the bridge connecting downtown Gotham to the suburbs was another villain Robin did not want to see, Bane.

The muscle man stalked up and down the bridge, muscles bulging from his shirt. Robin gulped. Ivy had been a piece of cake; she wasn't too smart and wasn't physically powerful. Bane, however, had broken Batman's back once.

Robin sighed as his mind ran through possible strategies. He didn't stand a chance against Bane without extra help. He doubted the League was in the mood to help after he ran off and ignored their orders. He could ask the Team, but they were also told to keep Robin at the Mountain and might try to take him back.

Robin tapped his communicator. "KF, are you there?" he asked. Wally hadn't been told of the situation in Gotham. He was Robin's best friend and currently the only person who would even think of helping him.

"Rob, the Leauge's pissed. They're really worried about you but Superman said Batman gave direct orders that nobody was allowed in Gotham until he cleared things up. They all wish you hadn't gone off with Catwoman."

"Wally I know I messed up, and I know I should've stayed at the Cave, but believe me, Batman needs my help. And I need yours. How fast can you get to downtown Gotham's west bridge? Bane's blocking the entrance and I can't take him down by myself."

"Rob this is a bad idea," Wally sighed from the other end of the comm.

"You're the only one that'll help me. The League obviously won't come to Gotham because Batman told them not to. The Team has orders to stay away too, and we both know how Aqualad is with orders. There's no way they could come. You're the only person I can ask." Robin hated having to plea like that, but if he wanted to live he'd need backup.

"I'll be there soon. Don't do anything rash, dude," Wally replied with an irritated huff. The comm disconnected and Robin sighed with relief. He hoped Batman had truly been able to handle himself and the villains Robin was after were only leftovers Batman hadn't gotten to yet.

"It's not polite to hide behind trees," a deep voice creaked. Robin turned his head sharply just in time to see a massive Bane sized fist strike his jaw. Robin went down and rolled a little before coming to a weak and painful stop. He groaned and rubbed his cheek. Bane was definitely more motivated than Poison Ivy.

**I figure I should mention Angela K. Lostey... since she mentioned me. Angela's been helping me with this story and beta-ing (not really). You should check out her Teen titans story Without a Name. **

**One more thing before I'm done; nobody has guessed the villain yet. Good tries though. Thanks for reading, please follow or favorite or neither or both, really I just want someone to read this. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry for not updating. I'm almost done with chapter 5 so it should be up soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything DC. Or anything else.**

"You can't hide forever!" Bane sneered as Robin leapt from treetop to treetop. He cursed himself for not realizing how close the strong villain had been. His cheek stung from being punched across the face. That was definitely going to leave a bruise.

Where was Wally? He was the fastest kid alive for crying out loud! How long did it take him to run a couple hundred miles?

"Get down here niño," Bane called. Robin gulped with fear and felt his heart pound in his chest. Bane had broken Batman's back once. He didn't doubt the strong man could and would do the same to him.

"No thanks, I'm good up here," Robin teased as calmly as he could muster. If he showed fear then Bane won. He had to keep his cool until Kid Flash showed up.

"Found you," Bane whispered. Robin hadn't noticed him and was caught off guard. Bane snatched the Boy Wonder's cape and yanked on it, sending Robin hurling toward the ground. Robin flipped midair and landed in a roll, quickly leaping to his feet and continuing to run.

"Has anyone ever told you you don't play nice?" Robin called from up ahead. He was more agile than Bane; he just had to make sure Bane didn't catch up. He expected a response but was surprised to glance behind and realize Bane was no longer behind him.

Robin stopped running as a large tree branch came flying by him. He yelped and ducked to the ground. Bane was standing some distance away, throwing branches left and right. "Sorry niño," he said. "But rules change when this much money is at stake."

"Ivy said she was after the money too. How much is this guy offering?" Robin asked, throwing a birdarang to stop an oncoming branch. Bane was slowly getting closer, but Robin couldn't risk turning around and running in case Bane threw another branch and hit him.

"Forty grand for you, sixty for the Bat," Bane replied. Robin flipped to the side to avoid another branch. Bane was much closer now and Robin had to react faster.

"Who is it?" Robin hoped Bane would tell him. Instead the strong man laughed coldly.

"I do not tell. You will find out soon enough," he responded. Suddenly a branch clipped Robin's shoulder. He lost his balance and fell on his butt. Bane was on top of him on seconds.

Robin tried rolling away, but Bane got a good grip on his cape. He chuckled and ruffled Robin's hair. Robin spit up, hoping the man might let go or loosen his grip. Instead he swung, catching Robin's jaw, which cracked sickeningly. Robin groaned and coughed blood.

"No fighting niño," Bane ordered, lifting Robin to his feet and pinning his arms behind his back. Robin tugged against Bane's hold, kicking out and twisting, attempting to free himself. Bane tightened his grip and pulled on Robin's arms until they threatened to dislocate.

Robin was so thankful when he saw a blur of yellow run by. Kid Flash plowed headfirst into Bane, knocking him off balance and forcing him to release his hold on Robin. Kid Flash scooped Robin up bridal style and took off away from Bane.

"Go downtown," Robin said, though it slurred slightly from his swollen jaw. KF grunted a response and sped toward the bridge. Robin didn't see any other villains thankfully, but he didn't doubt that they were lurking. Bane said someone was offering a hundred grand for Batman and Robin; no doubt every villain in North America was after the two.

Robin pointed at Wayne Enterprise's roof. Wally understood in a second and sped into the building, taking the stairs up the hundred floor building. When they reached the roof Wally finally put Robin down.

"Dude, you do realize you were just fighting Bane, right? The Bane, the Bane that broke Batman's back. This is crazy."

"I know KF, believe me I know. But whoever's planning this has a serious bounty on Bats and my heads. A hundred grand for the both of us, dude. Once word gets out I'll have villains after me left and right. If we don't take this guy out now things'll only get ten times worse," Robin explained, massaging his jaw tenderly.

"Dude, why can't the Justice League handle this? It's obviously way bigger than you, Batman, and me," Kid Flash offered. He pulled out a granola bar from a compartment in his suit and ate it contently.

"Batman gave the League orders to stay out. There's no way they'll ignore his orders, and the Team's too inexperienced to handle this," Robin replied. Wally acted like Robin hadn't gone through all his options already.

"Fine, but first you've got to put some ice on that jaw of yours. It looks broken."

"It feels broken," Robin grumbled, spitting blood onto the rooftop.

* * *

"The Boy Wonder is in Gotham," Ivy said in the warehouse. The man hiding in the shadows laughed wickedly and leaned forward. He turned to another shadowy area where a man was standing, tied tightly to a pole.

"Do you hear that, Batman? I told you he'd come to 'save' you," the man in the fedora and suit said.

"No, you're lying," the weak voice of Batman said. His suit was tattered and he had gunshot wounds on his legs. His lips were swollen and his fingers were crushed. "He wouldn't come here."

"Ah, but he did," Ivy said, turning to the Batman. She held up the remains of Robin's motorcycle. The yellow and red R was still visible on the side. Batman's eyes widened behind his cowl. Why couldn't Robin listen to him and stay away? Why didn't the league stop him?

"My plan is working perfectly," the fedora man laughed.

"If Robin really is here you don't stand a chance," Batman hissed. The man took a step toward the caped crusader and pulled out his gun. He shot once, skimming the Bat's hand.

"Shut up! Nobody's talking to you!" He hissed violently. "I'm going to get revenge on you two."

* * *

"Who do you think it is?" Wally asked as he tended to Robin's injuries. Luckily his jaw was the worst. Everything else was bandaged easily and nothing bled too badly.

"Not Bane or Ivy obviously. Whoever it is they have access to a lot of money and plenty of labor forces," Robin mumbled, jaw slowly numbing from the ice.

"A mobster maybe? Do you know any?"

"I narrowed my list. Two-Face, the Penguin, Black Mask, or the Ventriloquist. I doubt it's Penguin because he's never gone through this much trouble. This also seems very complex for Two-Face and doesn't seem like something that can be decided by a coin flip.

"So either Black Mask or the Ventriloquist?" Wally repeated. "I think it's Black Mask. That sounds more like him than the Ventriloquist." Robin nodded in response.

"I was thinking the same thing. But why would Black Mask be after Batman and me? I've only seen the guy once."

"Did Batman ever have a serious run-in with him? Maybe they go back?" Robin thought about all the files he'd ever read. He remembered a newspaper article about Bruce Wayne being attacked by Black Mask long ago. Did Black Mask know Batman was Bruce?

That was impossible. The only ones who knew were Superman, Flash and KF, Wonder Woman, Alfred, himself, and now apparently Catwoman. But Robin doubted any of them would tell someone like Black Mask.

"Dude, who's that?" Wally's nervous voice snapped Robin out of his thoughts. His eyes scanned around until they spotted the thing Kid Flash was talking about. A mobster with a half destroyed face stood a couple rooftops away.

"Two-Face. Not someone you want to have to go up against," Robin mumbled, mostly to himself. "Went up against him a couple times and still feeling the aster."

"Do you think he can see us?" KF asked nervously, pulling his goggles down to get a better look.

"I don't think so, but they know we're up here. We need a plan. Something completely different from Batman's ideas. Got anything?"

"Actually," Wally started. "I was thinking…"

**Hehe, cliffhangers. :) Anyway please review, favorite, follow, etc. Sorry again for not updating, but I promise (not really) to try and update more often. :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey it's immnony. I do still exist and I haven't forgotten this story. It's Spring Break and I'm not doing anything so hopefully I can post enough chapters to make you people happy long enough for me to do nothing for two weeks again. Anywho thanks for all the reviews and stuff, you guys rock.**

**Disclaimer: I am poor; I own nothing. Except my library card. I had to pay two dollars for that shit!**

"That's your plan?! To turn myself in?!" Robin demanded angrily. His jaw seared in pain and he quickly rubbed his hand against it. "Are you crazy?" he asked, his time much softer.

"Yup, but trust me dude, it'll work," Kid Flash replied. "You make Black Mask believe you're surrendering so he'll call off all of his baddies. While he's preoccupied with you, I take out any of his grunts or lackeys. We get Batman to sneak in and take Black Mask out easy peasy. Whadda ya say?"

"I say that's a stupid idea, KF," Robin snapped. "But it's our only idea right now, so it's going to have to work."

"Aw that's real cute puddin', but Harley's got ideas too ya know!" Harley Quinn appeared on the side of Wayne Enterprise. Robin and Kid Flash jumped and got into a fighting stance. Harley smirked and put one hand on her hip. The other hand was clutching an oversized mallet tightly.

Robin groaned as Kid Flash picked him up bridal style. "Geez can't you carry me like a civil person?"

"I'm doing this for you! You're not allowed to complain!" Kid Flash responded as he bolted from the rooftop.

"What about your plan?"

"Harley knows now. She'll tell Black Mask and ruin our element of surprise," Kid Flash replied as he reached the ground level. He put Robin down and the two crept silently through the streets of Gotham. No villains yet, but they were sure to be nearby. Bane would've told someone he'd found Robin, and they'd be after him.

Catwoman stood atop a skyscraper near the middle of downtown Gotham. Using binoculars she snooped on her little birdie and his friend. They weren't hurt too badly, although Robin's jaw looked swollen. She knew she couldn't fight alongside the two without giving away the fact that she was a traitor, but she wished she could've.

Robin and Kid Flash walked beside each other, watching each other's backs. They'd been wandering for almost thirty minutes, careful to avoid any suspicious looking person.

"It's getting late. Shouldn't we head to your house and get some sleep?" Kid Flash asked. Robin glanced at him like he was an idiot.

"Alfred would send me straight back to Mount Justice. Besides, what if something happens to Batman over night?"

"Can we at least get some food? I'm starving!" Kid Flash's stomach grumbled for emphasis. Robin pulled out a five dollar bill and gestured to a diner about to close up.

"Make it fast. Don't want anyone seeing us," Robin said, handing his friend the money. KF nodded and sped off toward the diner across the street. Robin hid in an alleyway, sticking to the shadows. He hadn't even been waiting for a minute when he noticed something was wrong. The alley was too quiet. He felt a presence shift around behind him and threw a birdarang.

It connected with the scaly skin of a villain Robin wished stopped showing up. Killer Croc growled and Robin felt a claw swipe across his chest. He flew backwards and threw another birdarang. Killer Croc swatted at the metal disc with a snarl.

Robin took a few steps back, getting into a combat stance. Killer Croc snickered and towered over the young boy. Robin didn't let his mind waver, however; he refused to give in to the intimidation. He used his stun gun but Waylon Jones' skin was too strong. The massive beast sent a punch to Robin's arm, snapping the forearm in half.

Robin cried out and clutched his arm. He struggled to keep tears from pouring out. He looked down at his arm and saw that it looked like he had two elbows on one arm. It was nauseating.

"Kid Flash!" Robin shouted, rolling to avoid another hit.

"Stay still and shut up!" Killer Croc hissed. Robin ignored him and punched his scaly face. Killer Croc stumbled back. Without waiting for his friend Robin threw a smoke bomb and used a grappling hook to sneak away to a nearby roof.

Landing atop the roof, Robin collapsed instantly. He ripped a piece of his cape off and fastened it to keep his arm in place. Then he used him comm to give KF a heads up of Killer Croc. Minutes later Kid Flash appeared on the roof beside him, two burgers and fries in his hand.

"Dude I was gone for like five minutes, and you break your arm?"

"I-I didn't realize he was in the alley. He had some kind of protective casing over his skin. I couldn't hurt him." Robin felt horrible both mentally and physically. He couldn't believe he'd let someone as pathetic as Killer Croc pull one over on him.

"If they're all working together we'll need a new plan," Kid Flash said as he finished his burger. Robin had barely taken a bite of his. "They'll only get stronger from here. We need to always be on our toes. No leaving each other, no matter what. We need to watch each other's backs until we come up with a better plan."

Robin was surprised to see his friend take action like that. Kid Flash was a goof ball who never took anything seriously. Robin's injuries were forcing Kid Flash to be mature. He couldn't afford to mess around and let his friend get hurt anymore.

"We could ask Catwoman. She could pretend to capture me and take me straight to Black Mask," Robin said suddenly, the idea coming to him randomly.

"I don't trust her. She's a villain Rob. How do you know she won't double cross us?" KF was not going to trust her just because Robin thought it was a good idea. His uncle always taught him to be cautious around villains, and he was sure Batman had said the same thing to Robin.

"I don't," Robin responded bluntly. "But it's our only shot. I can't take much more of this," Robin gestured to his broken arm and swollen jaw. "So we need to end this now. Tomorrow morning I'll call her and go over the plan. But for right now let's just try to get some rest."

"I'll take the first watch. Try and get some shut eye," Kid Flash said. Robin grunted and lay on his back. Kid Flash waited an hour before deciding Robin was actually asleep. Then he rose silently and reached for his comm link.

"Kid Flash to Flash," he whispered, careful to not wake his friend.

"Wally?" he heard his uncle cry on the other side. "Where did you run off to, Kid?"

"Robin needed help in Gotham," Kid Flash heard his uncle about to scold him but cut him off. "But that doesn't matter. Robin's got a fractured arm and broken jaw. We can't handle this by ourselves. Can you head over and help?"

There was a deep sigh on Flash's side. "Kid, you know I'd be the first one to try and help, but I can't. The League's on an off world mission. All of us. The only one left is Tornado, but he's got to watch the Team, so they don't go running off after you and Robin."

"Flash, he's in bad shape. We're hiding on a rooftop in the middle of Gotham with all of it's villains after his head. He needs help."

"I'll see if we can spare someone, but the League's having a tough time too, Wally. It might be a while. Go to Mount Justice and get Robin fixed up. Leave Gotham to Batman." There was concern laced in Flash's voice. He cared a lot about his nephew.

"There're villains all over the place. There's no way he can get out of here safely, and I'm too tired to carry him myself. We're stuck Flash. Please send someone quick." The comm link disconnected.

KF sat down and rubbed his temples. He glanced at Robin's sleeping figure. The Boy Wonder never let his guard down. But he'd never faced something like this before. Kid Flash gave his friend credit for keeping a cool head when he was obviously in so much pain.

* * *

"The boy has a friend with him. The Flash's sidekick is here too," Bane reported back at the warehouse. Black Mask laughed and glanced sideways at Batman, who was pretending to be unconscious. It made eavesdropping much easier.

"A minor inconvenience," Black Mask said, shrugging it off. "Either way he will be mine. I hope you're ready Batman." A twisted laugh filled the room. Black Mask was one to play with his food before he ate it; this included the Boy Wonder.

* * *

Elsewhere in Gotham stood Catwoman, hungry and exhausted. She had seen Robin's fight with Killer Croc but was too late to protect him. Now her poor boy had a broken arm. She didn't know where he vanished to with his friend, but she intended to find him in the morning. From what she'd heard, Batman wouldn't last much longer.

**Robin seriously has to stop getting hurt. How did he not realize Killer Croc was coming up behind him? He needs to get it together. What's he gonna do when Scarecrow shows up (spoilers) if he can't even handle Killer Croc. PS, I got rid of the Justice League so they can't feel pity and help. I'm an asshole, and trust me Robin's gonna get the shit beat out of him before this story is over.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, tear the throat out of your enemies, and follow. Shoutout to my friend Angela K. Lotsey, who's writing an awesome TT fanfic that you should all read. (: immmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...nony.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Woah, two updates in three days; that's crazy! This is chapter six and I think it's my longest chapter yet. It took up five pages on Microsoft Word so you better like it. I haven't even begun to write chapter seven, but I think this story will be over in fifteen chapters. The next chapter will focus on Batman (boo) and what's been going on with him.**

**A response to some reviews.**

**Candy3314- Robin channeled his inner you and kicked ass. I wanted to make him badass-ish but for some reason I'm bad at writing decent fighting scenes. I tried making this chapter better; I hope you appreciate it. Thanks for the review (:**

**sharyvargam****- Scarecrow's going to come back *HINT HINT FEAR TOXIN!* but for now it was just to get Kid Flash out of his game. Thanks for your review though. P.S. I used your quote because I liked it.**

Robin woke up feeling stiff and exhausted. He groaned as he tried stretching his arms, forgetting about his broken arm. He glanced to his side and saw Kid Flash passed out beside him. He'd obviously tried to stay awake but at some point succumbed to weariness.

Robin smirked slightly and let his friend sleep. He rose to his feet and immediately reached into his utility belt. He clutched a birdarang, ready to throw it at anyone who tried ambushing them. He was actually surprised to have woken up where he had fallen asleep. He was expecting to be captured and killed during the night.

"Don't worry, I kept watch after he fell asleep," a voice said softly. Robin's head snapped toward the voice. Sitting on the ledge of the building was none other than Catwoman herself. She was in civvies and wore a cap covering her face, but Robin recognized her anyway.

"Thank you. But let's let him believe he stayed awake up until it was my watch. No use making him stress about it." Catwoman smirked and walked toward Robin.

"What happened to your arm?" she whispered, her voice tinged with motherly instincts. She could see the swollen blue arm. It stuck out painfully and she wished Robin could leave and not have to come back, ever.

"Killer Croc," Robin muttered. Catwoman sighed and pulled out a first aid kit she'd been holding in her hands. Robin gave her a quizzical look.

"I saw it last night but I was too far to do anything. Let me see that arm." Robin held out his arm and Catwoman got to work. When she was done Robin was surprised to see that his arm, though still broken, hurt less and was at least functional. "You learn a thing or two on the field," she said before ruffling his hair.

Kid Flash woke seconds later and took in the situation. His head shot toward Catwoman angrily. "No, Robin! I told you I don't trust her."

"Trust me with what?" Catwoman demanded. Robin glared at his friend, who felt a shiver similar to the one he felt when Batman glared at him.

"We need to get to Black Mask. He's in hiding and I don't know where he is. I was thinking that if you could pretend to capture me I could get in and then take him out," Robin explained. Catwoman thought this over before shaking her head.

"That wouldn't work. Black Mask only wants you alive long enough to kill you himself. He wouldn't give you the chance to attack. Not to mention that his hideout is crawling with villains. Any attempt on him and you'd be dealing with over half of Arkhams finest. And no offense to you Robin, but you're way to out of it to take on anyone. Killer Croc broke your arm for crying out loud!"

"I can handle myself," Robin grumbled. Catwoman shook her head.

"Tell that to your swollen jaw," Catwoman retorted. "You need a real plan if you want to take down Black Mask."

Kid Flash said nothing as Robin argued with Catwoman. He was awry of the female thief and didn't trust her at all.

"Whatever," Robin snapped. "Thanks for fixing my arm, but if you aren't going to help leave. We'll handle this ourselves."

"I don't know if you can," Catwoman said with a sigh. She turned and left quickly, however. Kid Flash would never tell Robin this, but he was glad Catwoman had left. He didn't trust her not to stab them in the back whenever it became convenient.

"We need a plan. Catwoman obviously won't help us. Don't you have any ideas, KF?" Robin asked. KF rubbed his neck.

"The smartest thing I could think of would be to take them one by one until there's none left. But that would take weeks. But trying to take them on in waves would be smart. In between we could rest, eat, and patch up any injuries."

"But how do we know they won't team up against us?"

"They've been offered serious money for your head, Robin. Do you really think they'd split the money with each other. They're greedy. They'll want to go after you by themselves."

Robin thought the idea over. It was their only plan right now, but Robin wasn't too sure. He needed Batman or Aqualad to help call the shots. If only the Team could help him.

"Fine, we'll take them on in waves," Robin finally agreed. "But be careful. Killer Croc had enhanced skin; the other villains might have some upgrades too."

"Some of us don't need upgrades!" a hiss remarked from the edge of the building. Robin reached into his belt and whipped out a birdarang, hurling it toward the voice.

The birdarang knocked the side of the building but did manage to spook the person out a bit. Robin groaned as a tall lanky figure in a straw hat propelled himself over the side of the building.

"Is that Scarecrow?" Kid Flash asked. He wasn't familiar with most of the villains of Gotham and had to be reminded of who everyone was. Robin's snarl was a sure answer.

"Hello Robin and," there was a spiteful pause. "friend," he hissed like acid. Robin stiffened as he got a good look at Scarecrow. He didn't see his usual fear-gas lurking around. Robin pulled out more birdarangs and got into a stance. He had to watch his arm to prevent from hurting it any further.

"I don't always need my fear-gas. I am a master of Kung-fu!" Scarecrow said, striking a difficult pose with one leg in a near split and the one on the ground by his toes.

"Pretentious prick," KF grumbled, jealous he couldn't kick his leg that high up.

"This has nothing to do with you!" Scarecrow shot something from a gun at Kid Flash, striking the young speedster's chest. Robin's eyes widened as realization hit him. Wally was being injected with fear toxin. And poor Kid Flash didn't know how to fight it. He'd go into a full blown panic soon, which wouldn't do well with keeping villains away.

"Dammit Crane!" Robin hollered, sending a birdarang hurtling through the air. It cut at Scarecrow's cheek, drawing a thin stream of blood. "Give him the antidote!" Scarecrow laughed slightly. Robin wasn't nearly as scary as the Batman.

"Sorry Robin, I don't have it with me," Scarecrow remarked. Robin knew it was a lie. Scarecrow never left without even a small bit of the antidote. Robin charged forward and caught Scarecrow's jaw.

Scarecrow stumbled back and responded with a fast kick to Robin's ribs. Robin grimaced in pain but managed to get ahold of one of Scarecrow's legs. He yanked hard and the villain fell on his butt. Robin, wasting no time, picked Crane up by his collar and slammed him forcefully against the building roof. Robin ripped at Scarecrow's jacket but was horrified to find the antidote wasn't there. Scarecrow hadn't been lying.

"Bosses orders were to take out your fast friend, so he wouldn't be a problem later," Scarecrow grumbled. "Told me not to bring the antidote."

"Dammit!" Robin snapped, bringing his fist down on Scarecrow's chest, knocking the wind out of the latter. He kept a few antidote pills with him but they weren't strong. He used them to keep himself sane long enough to call for backup or get to Batman. He didn't know how much toxin Scarecrow put in Kid Flash or how long it would take to get out.

Kid Flash's scream of horror distracted Robin long enough to receive a painful blow to his broken arm. He yelped and instinctively kicked out his foot. He heard a crack and glanced to see Scarecrow's fear toxin pouring onto the rooftop. Scarecrow's eyes widened slightly and he growled.

"You win this battle, but we've already won the war," Scarecrow shouted as he took off from the rooftop to an awaiting car on the ground. He sped off down the road, swerving like a maniac. Robin watched him just to make sure he really did leave and didn't try to come back with a surprise attack.

"KF!" Robin cried, remembering his friend. He ran to Kid Flash's side and tried holding him down. KF was thrashing about, screaming about his uncle and his parents and apparently dead people. Robin shouted at his friend, trying to break through the toxin, but Kid Flash wasn't trained to be able to fight it.

Robin cracked an antidote pill under KF's nose and watched his friend's shouts and kicking slowly begin to subside. Robin sighed with relief when Kid Flash opened his eyes and looked up at his friend.

"I feel like shit," he grumbled. "What happened?"

"You don't have long before the antidote wears off," Robin said rushedly. "You were hit by fear toxin. Whatever you see, it isn't real. Do you understand?" Kid Flash nodded but honestly he was already beginning to hallucinate again. He saw gory bodies strewn across the rooftop.

Robin wished he knew how long Kid Flash would be out of commission. Robin pulled some rope from his belt and began tying his friend's arms and legs. He didn't know how a speedster would react to his greatest fears. He didn't want KF to panic and run off, because the heavens knew Robin would never catch him in a foot race.

"Why are they all dead?" Kid Flash screamed. "Please! Stop killing them! Leave Artemis alone!" Robin flinched as his friend cried bloody murder. Robin wasn't Alfred, he couldn't calm him down. All Robin could do was curl up and pray for Kid Flash to stop or pass out.

Robin watched Kid Flash rip at the ropes, clawing himself in the process. Robin groaned as a trickle of red stained the rooftop. KF wanted to get away from whatever fear he was seeing, but because Robin tied him up, he couldn't. He wriggled about and got close to getting himself out, but Robin kept a close eye on him.

Finally, thirty minutes later, Kid Flash stopped screaming, leaving him panting and exhausted. Robin untied his arms and legs and watched Kid Flash slowly and shakily stretch. Kid Flash refused to look at his friend, likely from embarrassment.

"You have to deal with that on a regular basis?" KF asked from his face plant position on the rooftop.

"You build immunity to it. You learn to snap yourself out of it a little bit. *My grandma always said 'if you're not scared, you're not living'* but Scarecrow's a whole different level of fear I guess. But yeah, I deal with Scarecrow a lot," Robin explained. He reached a hand down to KF. "It helps if you stand up and get some air."

Kid Flash took Robin's hand and rose wearily to his feet. He rubbed his chest where the dart had hit. "Did you at least kick his ass?"

"Duh," Robin said with a cackle. Kid Flash smirked. He wished they could leave, but they missed their chance. Now they had to keep going. There was no choice anymore.

"It's neva polite ta run away from someone when they's is talking, puddin'! Had ta search all'a downtown ta find ya two!" a familiar female voice scolded. Robin and Kid Flash moaned. They were never going to get a break.

***My grandma never said that, but sharyvargam's did.**

**Anyway this is my chapter, I hope you guys liked it. I made Robin a little less helpless. Next chapter should be up by Saturday... maybe.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. (: eye em em nuh-own-knee (immnony)**


End file.
